Kikyo Torture Chamber!
by Icebolt140
Summary: A collection of entries that give explinations of how YOU want her tortured
1. Default Chapter

HEY!! Is the new Idea, donated by *drum roll* anime fangirl1 !!! Thank you for the suggestions. My new story Includes REVIEWERS!!! YAY!! You guys give me descriptions of how you want Kikyo tortured and every week, I'll post your reviews!! It's be an archive of Kikyo torture!!! YAY! this is the KBC club story!! Everybody is free to join, or flame me for being a hater, but I HATE KIKYO!! there, I said it, can I leave now? I think it's a great Idea, THANKYOU!! *hugs* okay! I'll also post any given information you want me to, so write away! Other people are free to start their own!! The more the merrier! REMEMBER, KIKYO MUST DIE! *laughs insanely*  
-Icebolt140  
  
  
For more Info,   
E-mail: Royalkitty2@yahoo.com  
Aol: Icebolt140  
Yahoo: Icebolt140


	2. chapter 1!

****

My comments

Reviewer, e-mailer or IM er 

Person's Idea

Sweetsadjess:

Idea 1: I say you take Kikyo and tie her upside down by her toes. Over a very, very big (I'm talking so big she can fit into it) pot of man-eating snakes. Oh and make sure that there's a candle or some kind of fire burning the rope that's holding her up. So she can fall into the pot and what not. Idea 2: Is to make her dig a 5ft. deep. (About how tall she is) and then have her stand in the middle of and cover it back in, but only up to her neck. Then put honey all over her face (make sure it's everywhere) and the dump a tub full of man-eating ants right next to her. Well that's all 

I have now out. Sweet Sad Jess

Yay! Ants are SO 'in'! TORTURE TORTURE!! Yeah! This was the first one I got! I'm so happy! Maybe I'll have enough by tomorrow to make a whole archive!

Dark Mimiru

I just want to break her arm... maybe dunk her legs into a pool full of acid... Rip her hair off...

Wheee, a bald Kikyo……now that's erm…different **HAHAHAHAAH**

Ran-chan/akuweaselgirl

Die kikyo! I want her to die over and over feeling the pain from each one! I want Inuyasha to kill her by ripping out her heart then throwing it in the dirt and stepping on it then for Inu to laugh. Then for Kagome to join in then every one joins in and laughs, even Naraku. Then all of them rip her apart with there hands! Hahahahahahaha, but she's still alive! What better thing to do then dump her in the middle of the ocean and let the sharks eat her alive and she feels the pain of dieing but then she is brought back to life and they kill her over and over till theres nothing left of her then on piece of dirt that a squirrel eats but she tastes so horrible it barfs her back up and she is burned from the stomach acid but she doesn't die then Inu and the gang find her again and kill her till there is nothing left only then she dies and she is sent to hell where the devil kills her and makes fun of her but she can never die because she is already dead so she dies and dies and dies over and over and over and over! hahahahahahaha did I mention the put her in a oven for a year too?? but she doesn't die hahahahahahahahahahahaha that is how I want kikyo to die ~ran-chan/akuweaselgirl 

Heee heee that's actually funny ^_^ yay! New stuff!


	3. Chapter 2 Killer Pikas!

Yay! I finally got time to do this! Yay!

****

Nikko-chan

I think she should be killed by her own arrows or maybe have Kirara rip her apart, or maybe have Miroku suck her into his wind tunnel. Hm what else could we do to Kikyo...maybe she should have both of her legs broken and be left helpless to be killed by Naraku. Have Sesshomaru kill her! Better yet, break her legs, have Sesshomaru find her and nurse her back to health and then torture her by having Jaken constantly babble in her ear. Then Kagome can get the rest of her soul back!

__

Heheheh. Jaken torture… Wheee!

****

Dark Mimiru

I just thought of something else... first make her pilot an Eva, so she suffers emotionaly. She'll end up like Shinji Ikari (Mwahahahahhaa) Then... throw her into hell where she will be poked to death by evil little Pikachus! Then make Vash shoot her all over the place. Then, so we don't have any remains ... have the Pikachu's eat her! And to top it all off, make Inuyasha laugh at her as all of this happens! Yay!  
  
Tsukasa: Are you an anime loser? Do you often get teased for being a fanboy/fangirl? Are you tired of losing money on DVD's? Then join the Anime Losers Club today! We will rule the world!

__

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Evil Pikas!!!! Run for your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pika:* knaw knaw* Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's my head!!!!!!!! Pika: * poke poke* Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's my… Hey! 

****

Anonymous… sorry, it's not PG 13 rated.

I think that they should tie Kikyo to a tree and she should have to watch Inuyasha mark Kagome so that she knows that Inuyasha is taken and then I think that they should toture her with their happiness and she should die a slow death just watching them be happy which would be the worst torture of all to Kikyo.

__

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's an orge!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!* not PG 13 Rated, young… well I'm not sure, but please, keep it normal *

Inu-yasha: As far as normal gets when you're torturing a clay pot.

Me: Shut up! We don't need your smart comments.

Inu-yasha: feh!


	4. DAISIES!

Okey, because I didn't get much more suggestions for Kikyo torture chamber, I'm gonna host the whole thing! Exciting? No? Then it's for my entertainment only ^_^.

(Caps mean yell)

So if she's such a great priestess, why does she trouble herself with following a stinky dog? I already know the answer to that question! She's icky too! Bleh! I wonder how long she went without bathing, I mean in feudal Japan, a priestess, and a village full of dirty men, you can't expect her to bathe often.

I was thinking, for a good torture session, you could lock her in a chamber full of the weapons you are going to use on her the next day. You can just see her locked up down stares, looking at the pitchfork and screaming: "Save YOURSELF sister!" And her scary mind makes the pitchfork talk: "I work in the barn, dope, stay in the limits of your garden, hoe."

*****A DAISY***** minific (Caps mean yell)

Kikyo is skipping through a field of daisies. 

"OOOOOO!" She screeched. "Look, a DAISY" She yelled the last word particularly loud. 

__

Wow Kikyo, a daisy… IN A FIELD OF DAISIES. 

"DAISY" Kikyo yelled happily, skipping around in circles. 

After tromping all over the daisy, Kikyo picked it. It was a miserable sight, withered, and dirty. "I wonder IF my LITTLE sister would like this DAISY?!" She shrieked, skipping in the direction of the village.

***BACK IN THE VILLIAGE***

"LOOK Keade!" Kikyo shoved the daisy in her baby sister's face. "A DAISY." She caterwauled. "A DAISY, a DAISY, a DAISY!" She yelled, and shook the very worn looking daisy.

Kikyo's mother walked into the room, curious at the noise.

"Look MOMMY a DAISY I found in THE field!" She held up the wilting flower for her mother to see.

"That's very nice, honey." The mother replied, smiling through her displeasure. "Why don't you go _back_ outside and get more?" She suggested.

"MORE DAISIES!" Kikyo shouted her loudest, and her mother flinched. Kikyo skipped outside and skidded to a halt. "But I can't REMEMBER where I got this DAISY!" She wailed loudly and many villagers turned their heads. 

***** END FIC ******

hope you liked this. 

-Icebolt


	5. Plunger

Ok, So now, I've got two stories updated! Sweet. This is for all y'all people out there who absolutely totally despise KIkyo. Look every one!!!...  
  
This is a personally written fan fic set inside Kagome's house. Inu-yasha, Kikyo, Miroku, shippo, and Sango are all being taught how to use a modern toilet and other functions of the bathroom. Enjoy.  
  
Kagome led the other four friends into the bath room. She purposefully left out Kikyo as a friend'. They all gasped and oooed' and aaahed'. She tried not too look too pleased with herself. The tiles of her bathroom were a bright blue, as well as the shower curtain and sink. (Along with the light fixtures). Kikyo pointed to the toilet.   
What is that?! She cried, almost frightened. I've never seen-  
That's a toilet. Kagome snapped, glaring at her as if she were stupid-which she highly suspected due to the Goylish look on her face.  
A Toy lit? She asked stupidly, wearing a face similar to one Kagome had seen on a Gorilla as it examined her wrist watch.   
Sango corrected politely, grimacing at the dirty look Kagome threw her.  
A Toilet, where you sit on it and take a shit. Inu-yasha blurted out unexpectedly, and looked around at the stunned faces as if to say What?'.  
Unfortunately, you are correct. Kagome said grimly. You sit- or stand rather,-she gave Inu-yasha a sheepish look, and aim the best you can.   
Sango seemed to be distracted. She pointed at a vertical stick with a rubber hemisphere on the bottom. What's that?  
Kagome blushed.  
I know!! Kikyo said, raising her hand like a child. I know, I know! She scuttled hurriedly over to the toilet plunger and picked it up by it's handle. Kagome nearly barfed at what she did next. There was a sickening squelch as Kikyo rammed the rubber end on her head.  
It's a hat!  
  
Liked it? Now it's a word from our reviewers. To make a long story short, only about five people reviewed.... cries I don't have enough substance!  
I will, however save the best for last, and only give the names of the gracious donators. I will save their reviews for when I have just a couple more.


End file.
